


Desire

by SecondSilk



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-19
Updated: 2009-11-19
Packaged: 2017-10-03 09:11:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecondSilk/pseuds/SecondSilk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Open_on_Sunday's minor character challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Desire

Beauty and strength, that's what she was. I wanted to keep her. I don't often want to keep people enough to overlook the evidence. She couldn't have wanted me—she was too real.

I was drawn to her power. She sang just by being. No girl her age has so much power hidden behind so much innocence. But it was her I was really wanted, not the power.

It was almost enough fun watching her sister dance. But even the boy wasn't pretty enough to make up for the disappointment. I might have taken him otherwise, he was fabulously fun.


End file.
